My Guardian Faerie
by VixenAssassin
Summary: What happens when Bella sees someone from the past she hoped not to? ON HIATUS
1. Nostalgic Dreams

**I do not own Twilight. I'm sure you all know that though. If I did, I'd be like any other person who doesn't own Twilight...out there with the characters rather than here obsessing over them and bending them to my will. Mwahaha...this is my first Twilight fic though, so I would very much appreciate the reviews.**

**...Have fun. : )**

The playground was exactly as I remembered it

_The playground was exactly as I remembered it. The sand box was in no better condition than it had been when I had last seen it, and its contents still resembled something more like dirt than actual sand. The monkey bars still failed to receive a paint job, and they were so worn that they had more of a metallic color than the green that they had originally been. And the swings: the place where most of my childhood had been wasted away dozing off. They were the most nostalgic part of the entire scene. They were the oldest component of the entire playground, their chains squeaking in protest as their occupants pushed to and fro. Only one person inhabited the swings today, her dark brown hair covering her pail face as she stared intently at her feet. There were tears in her eyes, I knew. Not because I saw them streaming down her face behind her curtain of hair, but because this scene was not unfamiliar to me. It could not have been; it was __my__ memory._

_I watched my younger self kick at the ground, sniffing here and there as she tried to pull herself together. I wanted to go to her; to put my arms around her small, frail body and tell her it was okay. But it wasn't okay. I felt uneasiness drop into the bottom of my stomach. The look in her eyes, it was one I promised myself I would never have to wear again. I had vowed to push this memory away, to just forget it and pretend that it never happened. I couldn't change the past, and I would never forgive myself for what I did. What was the point in torturing myself?_

_My piteous moment was interrupted as my younger self's eyes grew large and her head whipped around to stare intently at a group of trees a couple feet away. I stared too, entranced by whatever mystery had caught her attention. Minutes passed before a figure stepped gracefully out of the bushes. There was no cracking of twigs as it escaped the entanglement; it was as if they had moved aside to let it past. "It" was a she. And she was not nearly a gracious enough term. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. She was tall and thin, but not lanky. Her hourglass of a body stood out perfectly against the thin white material that she wore, as well as the muscles of her arms and legs. The tight leggings, long sleeved shirt and tall flat heeled boots stood out in obvious contrast to her skin, which was unnaturally dark for someone like her. Her blue eyes were sinister and stormy, but they lit up as her gaze landed on younger me, and her plump lips broke out into a smile. She pushed some chestnut brown hair out of her face and strode lithely toward the swings. My stomach dropped even lower._

_The woman crouched in front of young me, leveling their gazes as she stroked my face lovingly._

"_Hello there little Ianthine. I've been searching all over for you." the woman cooed, her voice so far back in my memory I was surprised dust did not fall from it. It was like music to my ears._

"_I've been here since morning, like always," I pouted, turning my head in a sort of defiance to the woman's gentle scolding. _

"_Aye, 'tis the way it always is. But it's your day of birth is it not? I naturally assumed…" the woman began._

"_That I'd be with my family? Well I'm not," I snapped, folding my arms like someone much older than myself. The woman did not look taken aback by my harshness. Instead, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and grabbed my chin to look at my face._

"_Are you cross with me?" she questioned gently, laying her other hand on my arm. The face of younger me instantly changed from one of frustration to one of sadness as I grabbed her hand and began tracing circles on it._

"_I could never be angry with you…" I muttered._

"_Good!" the woman exclaimed, standing up straight and putting her hand out for mine. "Let us go then. I have something spectacular to show you for your birthday." _

_My younger self's face turned hard again as I dropped her hand. "I can't."_

_Confusion crossed the woman's face again. "Why not? Are you busy with your family today?"_

"_No."_

"_Well then?"_

"_Well then what?"_

"_Why can't you come with me?"_

_My look became fearful then, and I looked at the ground. "That's not what I can't do," I said softly._

"_I don't understand little one," she replied._

"_Stop calling me that!" I yelled. Now the woman did look taken aback. I had never yelled at her before. She had seen me throw tantrums, and she sometime got the worst of them, but that was rare and I have never actually been angry __at her__ before._

"_Calling you what?"_

"_Little one! I'm not little anymore!"_

"_Well that's not a problem. I'll just stop calling you that then," she conceded._

"_Don't you see? That's __exactly__ the problem."_

"…_Bella, it is very rare that you confuse me. Today however, is setting the record."_

_Younger me rolled her eyes and put her face in her hands. The woman crouched in front her again and tried to pull her hands away._

"_What is it Bella?" she asked quietly. I flinched at the name. She very rarely called me Bella, and I was not used to the way it rolled of her tongue. I missed it._

"_I'm getting older…" younger me sobbed. The woman took me into her arms and rocked me back and forth._

"_That's a good thing," she comforted. "One day you'll be as tall as me and I can finally look straight at you instead of looking down," she joked._

"_That's not what I mean," younger me corrected, now looking the woman in the eyes. "My brain, my…imagination is getting older. It's starting to question things now." The woman still wore a look of confusion._

_Younger me sighed dejectedly. "Mom told me I'm getting too old for this. She told me that I shouldn't be playing with imaginary friends anymore." Realization dawned on the woman's face, and she stepped back as if she had been slapped. _

"_But Bella…"_

"_Don't. I already know what you're going to say. Please don't. It will only make this harder," I pleaded._

"_Bella, what exactly do you want?"_

"_I want…I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to remember this anymore." Younger me had a look of defiance. __I__ was sobbing. The woman's look was heart wrenching. Tears filled her blue eyes, but they refused to spill over. They both stood there in silence for a few minutes, younger me trying to remain calm and the woman having a furious debate in her head. She nodded her head consentingly. _

"_As you wish," was all she said. She stroked my younger self's face one last time, and with that she was gone._

_Younger me stared into the woods for a long time. Comprehension hit like a tidal wave, and she turned frantic as she truly grasped what she had just done. She opened her mouth to scream, and at the same time I shot up out my deep sleep, crying the same thing as she._

"Caelia!"

**"Caelia!"...I love that name...wish it was mine. You'll have to wait to see what that one means. Or you can be a meanie and look it up on Google.**

**Ianthine-frail flower**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Painful Memories

**So I'm back with another chapter. This one is not in Bella's point of view as you'll soon find out. Hope you enjoy!**

**...oh yeah I don't own Twilight. But you knew that!**

The silence of the forest was eerie. I was not used to it. Normally I could not convince the trees to stop speaking, or the animals to stop creating such a commotion. Not today. Today, they all knew something I didn't.

I disregarded the ghostliness to concentrate more closely on my target. The sleek wooden bow in my hands was an extension of my long arms; the horse hair string was pulled back tightly and a thin arrow rested contentedly between my fingers. A buck stood a few feet away, grazing quietly on the grass with a wary eye always on his surroundings. He was no fool; he was as aware of me as I was of him. Why he didn't just move was beyond my knowledge. Perhaps the beautiful creature was daring me to shoot him. Even I cannot fully understand the thinking of animals.

I took one last look around the forest before squinting my one eye and taking a deep breath. I let my arrow fly. The enchanted piece of wood soared gracefully over the buck, missing his head by inches, and landed securely with a satisfactory "thud" in the target I had set up a few yards away. The animal raised his head and gave me a disgruntled huff before stalking off.

"Your fault for getting in my way!" I called to him. An ethereal chuckle sounded from behind me and I whipped around, my hand going instinctively to my sword that was…supposed to be at my hip. Now however, it rested comfortably against a large redwood to my left, where I had stored it before my practice. Idiot. The source of the chuckle emerged from the trees, an easy smile on his face as he strolled lithely towards me. Instead of relaxing I grew even tenser, fidgeting restlessly as he came closer and closer.

The man in question was the epitome of perfection. Tall and muscular, he had somehow managed to stay slender, showing off his picturesque body in his black leather breeches and black tunic. His complexion was pale, like most others of our kind, and made my dark skin stand out even more. Mysterious blue eyes clashed with his dirty blond hair and illuminated his bright smile. When he spoke I was sure I would faint, his deep voice striking some chord deep within me.

"Always on edge these days Cae…its so unlike you." When he said my name, I swear my heart did a somersault.

"I'm always on my guard Ris," I huffed, his name rolling of my tongue. He chuckled again.

"You're right; you are always on your guard. Which is precisely why you are never on edge."

"I'm fine Ris. There is no need to worry about me," I told him assuredly.

He shook his head disbelieving at me as he came closer still. "I see more than you think," he said, fixing me with a reprimanding gaze. "Something has been on your mind these past couple of weeks." I sighed in defeat, and sat down dejectedly next to my sword. Ris leaned nonchalantly against a tree.

It meant a lot to me that he was concerned. He was not a very social being. The duties of a Dark Knight did that to a person. He was sent on the most gruesome of missions, forced to witness things no one should have to see. It made one secluded, made them feel alone in a room of people. Ris was what was considered a "good" Dark Knight. He handled his duties with a cold disposition, dishing out punishments and taking lives without a second thought. It earned him quite a reputation, and left people scurrying away wherever he walked. The icy façade had hurt me deeply. I remember still the days of our youth, when it was rare to find him without a smile on his face. We were inseparable then, two seeds in a pod. Then he left for his first mission, and he was never the same. I thought I had lost him, until….well, its best not to think about it.

"Cae?" He was staring at me with narrowed eyes now, trying to decipher what kind of thoughts were going through my head to make me so quiet. He hated it when I was quiet.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Reminiscing." He sighed deeply as he stood up straight and with three long strides he was crouched in front of me. He took my chin in his hand, forcing our blue eyes to meet. His gaze was no longer joking or annoyed; it was worried.

"You know I hate it when you keep things to yourself," he scolded quietly. I nodded my head.

"I know…it's just." I looked at him helplessly. His intent stare made me realize there would be no me getting out of this.

"I had a dream last night…" I began. I waited for the smart remark, but none ever came. So I continued. "It was such an unusual dream." I closed my eyes. I did not want to think about this. It had been hard enough over the years, and I had already broken the rules to put my thoughts at ease. I had finally told myself everything would be fine. And here I was having dreams about it; would I ever find peace?

"Who was in it?"

"…her." A deep sigh.

"Cae I told you to stop torturing yourself over that," he said exasperatedly. "You did not have a choice in the matter. She told…"

"I know what she told me!" I cried, unwilling to hear the hurtful words again. I was on my feet now, pacing back and forth. "You act as though I wanted to dream about her!"

"I know you didn't want to. But obviously you've been feeling guilty about something lately or else you would not have been dreaming about her," he retorted. I scowled at him.

"I have not been putting myself on a guilt trip Ris. I can assure you this came out of nowhere. Nowhere," I repeated. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you have not had a single thought about her lately?" he questioned.

"No."

"Not one?"

"I said no."

"Well then, what other explanation is there for this dream?"

"Why don't you tell me?!" I shrieked, thoroughly upset with myself now. Ris noticed this, and grabbed my shoulders calmly. I turned my head, refusing to look at him as I felt the frustrated tears building up. He began to stroke my cheek with his thumb, and I forced myself to look at him.

"What do you think it means?" he asked, meaningfully this time.

"What if…what if it means she's in trouble?" I asked fearfully, praying that he would have some logical answer for why that was impossible. He gained a thoughtful look.

"Was she in danger in your dream?"

"No…well not really. It was just like a memory. A memory of that day." He did not need to ask what day; he knew.

"Do you feel that she's in danger?"

"I'm not sure…I feel uneasy. It's almost as if…"the words caught in my throat then. Because out of nowhere I heard it in my head: the sound that years ago would have me running faster than a cheetah in the Sahara. The sound that even now urged my legs to move. Ris began to shake me, worried by my wide-eyed stare.

"What is it? Tell me Cae." I didn't have time. I had to go.

"Tell the Queen I have urgent business to attend to," I ordered him. In a flash I had gathered up my bow and sword. I ran. Ris did not follow, whether he wanted to or not I did not know. I could not worry about it now. The sound continued to echo in my head, driving me on. It called to me.

"_Caelia!"_

**So how did you like? **

**Just so you know Ris is pronounced like "Reese", I was not sure how to introduce him. I had specific way of what I want his personality to be like, but it conflicts with the way I want him to be with Caelia. Hmmm...okay I'll stop rambling.**


End file.
